Harry Potter the Death Eater
by Spike's Girl
Summary: Harry Potter has turned sides and is now a death eater, while Ron has become an auror. And that makes Draco... a death eater?
1. Plans

Harry Potter the Death Eater

**Disclaimer: **As everybody knows, I own nothing of Harry Potter that is all JK Rowling's.  Just the plot is mine.****

Chapter 1 Plans 

            It had been a shock to everybody in the wizarding world. Harry Potter? Turn evil? Nonsense. Hogwash. He must be under of a spell of some kind. Nobody could understand why he turned after he left Hogwarts. But every one had their ideas. None of them true, most of them had something to do with a threat or a spell by Voldemort. All they knew now was that Harry Potter, the Death Eater, was pure evil.

~*~*~*~

"There was another attack!" exclaimed Jeremy Rowlint, an Auror. "Do they have any idea who led it?" asked Ronald Weasley, one of the most famous Aurors. "It was undoubtedly led by Harry Potter," replied Jeremy, knowing what came next.

"What? But he only attacks two times in a two-week period. This would be the third time in one week," stated David Riverback the 3rd part of the Auror trio. 

"Tell that to Harry, see if he cares," suggested Ron, head of the team, glaring at David.

"I'm just saying, that stupid Death Eater-" 

"A Death eater but a genius. There _was_ a plan with all his attacks. We found out that about a week ago. He attacked two times in a two-week period. The days were in a much trickier pattern. We probably would've figured out about the exact days today, by the rate we were going. He knew. A Death Eater but a genius," interrupted Ron. 

"You say that like you respect him, or something," pointed out David. Ron was furious. 

"_Respect_? Respect Harry Potter?" Ron yelled. "No you idiot! I want to kill him. Slowly and painfully. That _genius _killed my father!" told Ron.

Arthur Weasley had become a very respected man and now there was an eerie silence.

Until Jeremy broke the silence quietly and calmly by saying, "All the more reason to quickly decrypt his newest plans." The other two men nodded. 

"May I make suggestions?" Jeremy asked Ron who nodded again. "David, record this attack and other attacks as they come as usual. All we can do for that part is wait for the next attack to record. We send spies to all possible hideouts to search and hear. Aurors should go to all possible attack targets, ready to fight. And finally we send the Death Eater Undercovers to Potter and find out what they can."

Before Ron could agree or oppose David said, "But we only have a couple Undercovers, and Potter usually just tells them the plan the hour they do it. It would be useless." 

Ron shook his head and confidently said, "No. We will go with Jeremy's plan." Ron was boss and it was settled.

Ron smiled as he went to start the paperwork to send the Undercovers on the case. Ron was 23 years old and Jeremy was only 19. But he had a brain. Smart, fast, and deadly to any Death Eater who was in his way. Jeremy could defend himself against anyone. 

David on the other hand, was a different story. He defiantly wasn't the sharpest guy in the team. But oddly enough he was very good at complicated patterns. He usually uncovered a Death Eater's plan quicker than anyone else Ron knew. He was a good fighter, too, just not the best. 

~*~*~*~

"-But whatever you do, stick to the plan," Voldemort finally finished. _The plan_ thought Harry. _The 'plan of all plans' as master had called it. No one will be ready for it. No one _can_ be ready for it._ The few Death Eaters that were there started leaving. Until Draco Malfoy asked,

"What if muggles are there, master?"

"Kill everyone in your way, idiot!" rasped Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, master. I meant what if they see and get away?" Draco clarified. 

"Oh, that? Let the Ministry handle that. They are not our concern, never has been," answered Voldemort.     

There were ranks of Death Eaters. This meeting was for only the highest rank. There were eight of the highest. The Eight Supreme. The ones Voldemort trusted the most. All eight of them had their own teams for a mission, or a massacre if you want to be exact. This was the first plan _ever _to call for all eight teams.

!~*~*~*~!

A/N- Dun Dun Dun!  Bad? I could've told you that! Good? You're officially crazy, but don't let me stop you. Review please! The next chapter should be longer with more Draco and Hermione, and don't worry, I'll explain why Harry turned, eventually. 


	2. Visitors, Wives, and Fires Oh My!

**Chapter 2 Visitors, Wives, and Fires Oh My!**

**Disclaimer: **As everybody knows, I own nothing of Harry Potter that is all JK Rowling's.  Just the plot is mine. Also, Robert Frost made the poem 'Fire and Ice' and I do not own the couple of lines that I use of it.  ****

Hermione Granger-Weasley sat at her desk grading essays. She had been sitting there for hours, which seemed like an eternity, and finally stood up. As she walked into the kitchen to make some tea she noticed lightly that she couldn't walk, she tripped, because of a lazy, sleeping foot. She stopped walking. She thought she heard a noise and strained to hear it again. Nothing. And at the exact moment she started walking again, there was a knock on the door. 

To her surprise she found a black robed man on the other side of the now opened door. He made no movement, but she quickly clutched her wand in her pocket. She seemed to have lost her voice, but managed a weak,

"W-who are you?"

"What? Don't recognize an old friend?" pretending to be hurt, the man's voice was strong, and his eyes were hard. Hermione was silent, not wanting to believe who she knew he was.

"Well I'll just invite myself in then," he smirked as he walked through the open space that was formally known as the door. It was all Hermione could do to back up.

The black robed man pulled back his hood to reveal white-blond hair. She was sure of whom it was now.

"Dr-Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione's voice was shaky. It was a well-known fact that Draco Malfoy had joined in his father's footsteps in becoming a Death Eater.

"Not 'Oh Draco how lovely to see you,' or 'what a splendid surprise! How have you been?' Only 'what are you doing here?' Honestly, Hermione, I thought you would be happy to see me," the man pretended to be hurt again. Then he glanced down at her wand. 

"Seriously, though. I am not here to hurt you, I swear it," Draco promised.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. Her husband, she knew, wouldn't be home anytime soon. There was nobody else around to help her, either. She pondered on the thought that Draco was telling the truth. But that wasn't likely, was it?

"Then what are you here for?" demanded Hermione. To her surprise, Draco frowned.

"You mean Weasley really didn't tell you?" Draco almost seemed surprised. 

"Dr-Malfoy, Ron's an Auror. Why would he…  What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm not really, I mean I am a Death Eater, but an undercover Death Eater. We couldn't tell too many people because, well, that would sort of blow the whole 'undercover' part," explained Draco.

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, you pick up on the smallest things," sighed Draco, but added, "I work for the ministry. Your husband's team mostly."

"And you expect me to just believe you?" pointed out Hermione. She wanted to believe what he was saying was true, but she had to be safe.

"Apparently not. But can't you owl, or something, to Weasley? It would be easier to believe me if he told you," Draco suggested, starting to sound desperate and impatient. Hermione looked like she was pondering over the thought.

"Well, I could call him," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Call?" asked Draco but added after he saw her walking over to a muggle phone, "Oh, a muggle device. But doesn't Weasley have to have one of those things, too?"

"Yes, actually. I got him a cell phone," Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

"A cell? Never mind. Do carry on," Draco said, sounding very confused.

Hermione picked up the cell phone and started to dial. While doing so, she vaguely wondered what to say. _Oh hello honey! How have you been? Oh by the way there is a Death Eater in the house. Friend of yours? _She thought.

"HELLO!" called Ron's voice, extremely loud. He had just gotten the phone and he wasn't quite used to it yet.

"Hi Ron. Remember, you can just talk regularly. Um, by any chance was there something you forgot to tell me?" hinted Hermione. 

 "Actually yes. Um, I sent Mal-, I mean you know how Malfoy is all Death Eater-ish?" asked Ron.

"Yes," was the answer from Hermione.

"Well he's not really. He's an Undercover. Anyways, there has been lots of attacks on Auror's wives, must be some strategy, so I sent Malfoy over there-" Ron started.

"So you sent Draco over here to protect me?" interrupted Hermione. 

"Yes, well, I was getting to that," Draco said, hearing Hermione's comment. 

Ron continued, not being able to hear Draco, "Yeah, I figured if he was there he could protect you from any Death Eaters, and he could make it look like he was the one- he's there already, isn't he?" stated Ron.

"Took you long enough! So he's safe?"

"Yes. Was there anything else, we're sort of busy?" asked Ron.

"Nope. Bye honey!"

"Bye."

"So I'm safe then?" asked Draco.

"That's what I heard," answered Hermione.

"Great! Do you think you can put down your wand now?" said Draco.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked down and noticed she was still holding onto her wand. She must have dialed and everything while holding onto it.

"Oh, right. Sorry," she said, as she put her wand back in her pocket.

"So how's life treating you? I mean besides the whole marrying Ron Weasley thing," Draco asked.

"I happen to like marrying Ron, thank you very much," pointed out Hermione.

            Suddenly a thought struck Hermione. _If Draco isn't really evil, then maybe- but no, Ron would have told me. He wouldn't have made me suffer losing a best friend. But then again, we had gotten pretty close to Draco the last two years. And Ron had not told me about Draco. In fact, we had gotten _really_ close!_

"Hey Draco, who are the other Undercovers?" asked Hermione.

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you, but. All right, but you probably don't know most of them. There is David Stager, Sever-. Wait a minute, Hermione. You do realize Potter isn't an Undercover. Ron would have told you," Draco said.

"Right. I mean of course. Oh God, I hate my life!" Hermione said, practically shouting the last part. Then she fell onto her knees and started crying. Draco tried to comfort her by hugging her and patting her back, although rather awkwardly, since he had only done this a couple times. After about a minute she calmed down and stopped crying.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Draco softly.

"Yes, I think I would like that. Let me make some tea, first," Hermione said her voice just a little shaky.    

  
~*~*~*~

            Jeremy Rowlint was 19 years old, from America, and the only muggle born in his team. He had gone to school in Salem and graduated with high marks. Always wanting to become an Auror, he had taken the opportunity to go help out Britain. They, of course, needed a lot of Aurors to protect people from Lord Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters. 

             David Riverback was 22 years old and was born and raised in England. He didn't go to Hogwarts, but instead a small school right outside of the muggle city Manchester, England. Deciding to follow in his father's footsteps he had been an Auror for two years.   

"So your wives are protected?" asked Jeremy.

It had been a very busy day at the Ministry. Sixty-three wives of Aurors had been killed by Death Eater attacks. It was hard enough to fend off the news reporters, especially _the Daily Prophet_, let alone comfort the Aurors, and deal with the dead bodies.

"Yup," answered Ron. He had just hung up the, what Hermione called it, cell phone.

"But David doesn't trust an Undercover. He sent an Auror," Ron added, irritably.

"And we come to the reason why I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon. I wouldn't be liking the fear of someone I really love dying," Jeremy said thoughtfully.

"Wise words my friend, wise words," said Ron patting the other man's back. 

"What's so wise, if I may ask," asked David walking into the office looking extremely tired.

"Ah, nothing of importance. What do you say you go home? I do say seventeen is a great number of hours. One might think I was overworking you," Ron told.

"I will, give me a minute. The attacks on wives, did they increase?" asked David.

"In fifteen minutes, were there more attacks? No. But that may be because they are being protected," answered Ron.

"So we are still assuming they are killing Auror's wives to weaken us?" asked Jeremy 

"Well killing sixty-three wives of Aurors might have at least half of those Aurors skip work for a long while. Some of them might never return. Other Aurors might be scared off to protect their families," explained Ron.

"Thus lowering our numbers and making us more vulnerable," added David.

"Ah, I see. Subtract the Aurors and make the wizarding world easier to control. Take over the schools, shops, and become like the ministry. Except in an evil, twisted sort of way," Concluded Jeremy.

Ron laughed softly and admitted, "Either we figured out their plans, or we are thinking something big out of nothing, random attacks. In that case we better hope there is no Death Eater spies around here, or we could be giving them ideas."

~*~*~*~

            Draco and Hermione did talk for a while. They talked about the good old times, Harry, and how things have changed. Draco tried to remind Hermione of all the good things in her life. After a couple of hours had passed they received word from Ron that the attacks were over. Draco said that he best be going, even though Hermione tried to convince him to stay a little while longer.

~*~*~*~

The Minister of Magic was having quite a difficult time. And it didn't seem like things would get better anytime soon, seeing as about eight black robed men had been spotted right outside the building. These figures circled the outside of the building and must have used a curse on their voices, because they could be heard inside the building, all of them apparently talking at once the voices said,

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire."

Then a single voice added, "Don't worry. This is only the beginning."   

With that, the Ministry of Magic building was on fire, and the eight men disapperated. 

!~*~*~*~!

A/N - Okay, maybe not the best ending to the chapter, but oh well. Next chapter will hold part of the puzzle for Harry turning, although only a little bit of it, and special appearances from Sirius and possibly Lupin. 

**Special thanks to ****Myotismon13 for the great review, and my first review ever!!**

**Constantine1453 **– Thanks for the review, MMH. I'm wondering if I should include you in my fic, seeing as you already are serving Voldie… :) 

**Arcee **– Thanks for thereview! Much appreciated! 


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As everybody knows, I own nothing of Harry Potter that is all JK Rowling's.  Just the plot is mine. Well, if there is any… I also own the characters Jeremy and David ****

A/N: Some of this chapter (the flashback part mostly) will probably be confusing, but just hold on… it _should_ make sense eventually (as in later chapters.) I give you chapter 3…

~*~*~*~

"But that's impossible! There are strong curses protecting the Ministry of Magic, it can't be set on fire!"

"Well, technically it can, on a count of it is. Wow! Those must have been some really strong curses."

~*~*~*~

Sirius sat at his home desk, holding a newspaper, that had an article of attacks led by Harry Potter, which was not a hard thing to find theses days. He wasn't really reading, just thinking. _Why did Harry turn? Well of course I know some of the reason, if that can even be considered a reason. But that can't be all of it._

_~*~*~*~_

_Sirius had to walk quickly to catch up with Harry._

_"Harry, Wait!"_

_"Wait for what exactly, the world to catch on fire and take me out of this bloody misery?" asked Harry, not even slowing down his pace._

_"Just give me one reason, please. Why betray your parents?" demanded Sirius._

At this Harry stopped and turned around, angrily shouting, "Betray my parents? Follow in my mother's footsteps is more like it! And as for my father, I can bloody well be a Death Eater and a wealthy little bastard at the same time."   

"Stop it! You don't know what you are talking about. You only got a glimpse-" 

_"I saw enough! If that is what I am supposed to live up to or something, it wont be hard, I can tell you."_

_"Please, it was a rough time in their lives, you don't understand. Just give them a chance!" Sirius pleaded._

_"You know what? I'm tired of giving people second chances. It seems like the only thing I've been doing all my life. The Dursleys, Malfoy, Ron and Hermione, just to name a few. And I'm sorry if I'm tired of it. My parents don't seem anything too special to me."_

_"But Harry, believe me, you _don't _know what you are talking about."_

"Oh will you just sod off already?" And with that Harry ran off. The very next night was to be the death date of Author Weasley.

_~*~*~*~_

Ron was, once again, busy at work. The Ministry of Magic was in chaos. The building wasn't burned too badly, but the question was how was it burned at all? After the Death Eaters had dissapperated, the fire surrounding the thick, outside walls was extinguished quickly. But the scorch marks were hard to cover. All over the wizarding world rumors were spreading that the M.O.M. building was just ashes, or at least half of the building was. And Ron, as well as many others, were 

wishing the Death Eaters more horrible deaths then usual.

Hermione, on the other hand, was having a pleasant time with Remus Lupin. They were catching up, since they hadn't talked in about two months, and Remus was 

currently learning that one of his least favorite students was an Undercover.

"Really? Well I would never have guessed that Draco Malfoy of all people would have become an Undercover. I always thought he was a real Death Eater," said Remus.

"Nope," replied Hermione. Just then, an owl flew through the opened window and dropped a letter onto Hermione's lap. She didn't recognize it, so she assumed it was a ministry owl, from Ron. She unfolded the parchment and read the letter, eagerly.

_Dear Hermione,_

    _     I am sending this letter through Ron; I wouldn't want any Death Eaters to know that I was sending a letter to a mudblood. _

_No offense, of course. I liked the talk we had the other day, and I have more I want to tell you. Please send me a time that we _

_could meet, if it is okay with you. I'd love to talk as soon as you can. Send the answer through Ron; he'll know what to do._

_Sincerely,_

_You-Know-Who (M)_

Hermione handed the letter to Remus, because he was looking curiously at her, as if he wanted to know what the parchment said.

"Clever of him with signing You-Know-Who, and everything. So I'm taking it that the 'M' stands for Malfoy? Not actually Voldemort," Remus said after reading it.

Hermione laughed and joked, "Oh did I forget to tell you?  I was having the most wonderful chat with the Dark Lord the other day! The 'M' must stand for Mudblood Killer."

She walked over to her desk and pulled out some parchment and wrote,

_Dear You-Know-Who (M),_

     I loved to talk with you again. I can talk as early as tomorrow night if that is okay with you. Come by around 7:00 and 

_we can talk then. _

_Sincerely,_

Hermione 

She trusted the ministry owl to send the note to Ron, and quickly tied the note to it.  

~*~*~*~

Hermione had just finished cleaning her house, which it didn't need anyway, when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at her muggle watch as she walked and saw it was 7:00 on the dot. She opened the door to reveal a black robed man, but wasn't scared this time and motioned him to come in. 

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said  politely.

"Hello."

Hermione motioned to sit on the couch and the two did. 

"I want to tell you some things, but you must promise not to tell anybody, not even your husband," told Draco and Hermione nodded

"The Ministry cannot know this, they wouldn't use the information properly. Then Voldemort would find out, and he would not be too terrible happy. Okay, there are ranks of Death Eaters. The lower ranks all follow one leader, who is under Voldemort. Any questions so far?" asked Draco. Hermione shook her head no, so Draco continued.

"The highest rank is called the Eight Supreme, they are the leaders of the lower ranks. Their groups attack separately, so in other words, only one Supreme attacks at a time with their group. Potter is one of the Eight Supremes, as you might have guessed. All of the Undercovers are in Potter's group, except for two. This is because Voldemort doesn't trust the Undercovers as much; so he put them with Potter to keep them under control. But of course he doesn't know that they are Undercovers.

"When I became a Death Eater a lot of people, just like you, thought I really was evil. I mean who wouldn't? I am a Malfoy after all, so it runs in our blood. Look at my father; everyone knows he is a Death Eater. Well, Voldemort trusted me, also. I became one of the Eight Supreme."

"You said that there was two who weren't in Harry's group," pointed out Hermione and Draco nodded.

"When I became one of the Supremes I requested that Severus Snape be under my control, and the Dark Lord agreed. Most of the Supremes stay low, trying not to be noticed, except for Potter. _He_ always lets people know when he is attacking that it is he. That is why you can always find articles in the paper about attacks being led by him.

"You might be wondering why there is eight leaders, instead of all Death Eaters just being led by Voldemort himself. The answer is quite simply, actually. So the Ministry can be surprised. There is a vast number of Death Eaters, eight times as much as the Ministry thinks. Now, I'm sure a smart lady like you can figure out why. There has never, in the history of Death Eaters, been more than one group attacking at a time. So if Voldemort wanted to, he could send out all eight groups, or even just like three, and the Ministry would be completely taken aback. We would pretty much be unstoppable, so why not just do it now? Voldemort will do that eventually, I can assure you, but he is just waiting for the perfect time. Did you get all of that?"

"I think so. But why tell me?" asked a slightly confused Hermione.

"Well that is the question, isn't it?"

"I thought it was 'to be or not to be,'" joked Hermione.

"What was that?" asked a non-muggle Draco.

"Never mind. Continue, please."

"I don't know. I just needed to get it off my chest, I guess. And I knew I could trust you to keep it a secret. I'm sorry, Hermione. I know it will be hard to keep to all of this to yourself, but it will only make things worse, not better, for the Ministry and the people if you tell. Voldemort _will_ find out if the Ministry knows all of this. He would almost definitely send out all eight groups right away," Draco told Hermione strictly.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell a soul."  

!~*~*~*~!

A/N: That chapter was so stubborn; it just wouldn't come out right! Anyways, don't be mad at me, I am not making James and Lily bad or anything it's just… well you'll have to read the rest of the story for that. Okay now go review please! PLEASE! Flames are fine, if you think they are deserved. I'll give you a thanks if you review. Next chapter should be up in about a week, I hope. 

**arcee: **Yup! Thanks for the review again.

**Shadow Lord: **Thanks for the complement! I'll try to.

**Kari Williams:** Really? Thanks for the review!   ****


	4. the Seer Sees Two Futures

Chapter 4 the Seer Sees Two Futures

****

**Disclaimer: **As everybody knows, I own nothing of Harry Potter that is all JK Rowling's.  Just the plot is mine. And I promise, that there _is _one, if you were wondering. 

**A/N**: I don't like italics so I just wrote 'flashback' for the flashback part, sorry. Stubborn, I know.

~*~*~*~

It was a simple task really. Burn down some mudblood Ministry official's house, he couldn't even remember who's, it wasn't even anyone important just a routine thing. Of course if the person were there he would use the killing curse. Harry Potter didn't need the group he led; he could face ten armed Aurors, an unprepared family was nothing. So he apparated into the home. He muttered a curse to locate anyone in the house. '_Only kids'_ he thought. So he sent the Dark Mark up into the air, and set the house on fire. Then he disapparated, but only to right outside of the house. At the back door the three kids ran out. It looked like there was a 12-year-old boy, a 15-year-old girl, and a 17-year-old boy. They had their wands out, pointing towards Harry. Harry wasn't scared a bit. He smirked and pulled down his black hood that had been hiding his face, to now reveal unruly black hair and a noticeable lightning blot scare. The youngest boy gasped, but the other two seemed unfazed at the sight of Harry Potter. The oldest sent a body-binding curse at Harry, which he easily blocked. Harry didn't send a curse back at the boy; instead he let them do whatever they wanted to try.

"We are not afraid of you," the oldest one said, his voice steady.

"You know, you really should be," Harry retorted smoothly.

"You stupid bastard," said the girl.

"And I've been called lots worse." Harry Potter had honestly never killed anyone under eighteen before, who knew if anyone noticed. Although if it came down to it he wouldn't mind at all, he just kept that as a principle or something. He wasn't planning on killing these kids. Actually, he was being nice for Death Eater standards.

"What happened to the Boy Who Lived?" asked the 12-year-old, his voice was shaky. He was definitely scared, if only a little.

"You mean the good little boy? The perfect, brave, innocent, and friendly Harry Potter? The kind of person that would do this?" Harry asked as he raised his wand to the still burning house. He muttered two curses and all of a sudden the house stopped burning and the Dark Mark disappeared.

"Well, then Harry Potter met a certain seer, and everyone betrayed him. _That's_ what happened to the Boy Who Lived." Harry finally answered. Then in like an angry rage he pointed his wand at the surrounding houses and shouted "Inflameous" at all of them. Next, he shot a Dark Mark into the center of the now burning houses.

"Get behind me, Ronny," the oldest said softly to the youngest boy, as he stepped in front of the obviously Ron.

"Your name is Ron? I had a friend named Ron in school. He was my best friend for _six and a half years_ and he _betrayed _me! Ron Weasley is his name."  Harry told the kids.

"Ronald Weasley, the Auror, was _your_ friend?" asked the astonished girl.

"Shocking, isn't it? He's a famous Auror now, helping everybody. While I'm just a 'stupid bastard' Death Eater. I do believe I pulled the short stick in this one." 

"You didn't _have _to become a Death Eater," the oldest pointed out.

"Of course! I could have become an Auror like Weasley. Why didn't I think of that?" Harry said sarcastically "Now why don't you three brats get out of here before I blow you to pieces?" 

The kids decided to obey him and they ran away to find shelter.    

~*Flashback*~

Harry Potter was in bliss. Well, if not in bliss, very close to it. He knew that Snape was going to be the professor for potions again, but other than that life was good. He had left the Dursleys and was now living with his godfather, Sirius Black, after his name was cleared with the help of Dumbledore. Harry was very in love with his girlfriend Hermione, and he knew she loved him back. Presently, it was the summer after sixth year and Harry was walking down Diagon Alley, planning on looking at the newest racing broom, the Nimbus Three Thousand. He was thinking and not paying attention to where he was going, so he accidentally bumped into an old man with long, gray hair. The man started to fall and caught onto the windowsill of a store to hold himself up. This man stayed like that for a few moments until he finally stood up straight. It surprised Harry; he didn't think he hit the man that hard.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't pay-" started Harry. The man raised his hand to stop Harry from explaining.

"It is alright. You are Harry Potter." It was a statement, not a question, but Harry nodded anyways.

"I am a seer," said the man. "I know that this may sound strange, but I need to talk to you. In some place private."

"I, um," mumbled Harry.

"I will not bring harm to you, if that is what you are worried about. Here, take this if you want." The seer handed Harry his wand, which Harry took.

"Oh, alright. Where should we go?" asked Harry.

"My office. It's not to far from here," answered the seer, and Harry nodded. It only took about five minutes to get to his office, but on the walk there they didn't speak at all with the seer leading the way. When they reached his office the seer motioned for Harry to go in first. Harry nervously looked around and noticed it was very dark. There were no windows, and after the seer shut the door the only light source were two candles placed by a crystal ball. The seer sat down in a chair on one side of the desk, which had the crystal ball on it, and Harry sat on the other side. 

"When you bumped into me I had a premonition, a vision or warning of the future," the seer told mysteriously.

"Did I by chance win the lottery, perhaps?" guessed Harry.    

"No. This is more serious then that."

"Joy," Harry mumbled sarcastically. He didn't particularly love what future tellers usually had to say.

"First of all, you have to believe me. I am not going to tell you any lies. It may seem that I am doing this to harm you, but I am not." The seer said. Harry panicked a little at the word 'harm.'

"How do I know you aren't a Death Eater, or something?" demanded Harry.

The seer chuckled. "I am definitely no Death Eater. You do know what Veritaserum is, correct?" asked the seer. Harry nodded. The seer stood up, and walked over to a small shelf on the wall. He pulled out a glass bottle with clear liquid in it. He handed it to Harry.

"Smell it. Make sure it is Veritaserum." Harry did as he was told, and it definitely was Veritaserum. The spicy smell was very distinctive. Harry handed it back to the seer, and he put three drops into his own mouth.

"Are you a Death Eater?" demanded Harry.

"I am not." His voice was flat and expressionless.

"Are you going to tell me the truth about your premonition?"

"Yes. In all my years, I have only been wrong about the first one I made." Harry skipped the opportunity to ask something personal and said,

"That is all I need to know." The seer went to the shelf again, placed the Veritaserum back, and took a new bottle off of it. It was clear, but with a tinge of light blue -the antidote- and put three drops into his mouth. Harry decided to hand the seer's wand back to him.

"Please allow me to start again," said the seer. "I had a premonition, a _very _important premonition. So it is needed that you pay very close attention. I saw many things. First I saw the Dark Lord, more powerful than he is today, or ever was. I saw him surrounded by what looked like seven or eight Death Eaters. They seemed to be of high importance. Then I saw fire, a lot of fire. Everywhere. And pain. And the killing curse. Then there was nothing. It was the end of all magical people. The end of all magical creatures, even the end of the Dark Lord and all of his followers. The only things that might still be living are muggles. Although maybe not, and it would mean the complete destruction of the earth.

"But I didn't get the premonition for no particular reason, besides to know that the end of the world is coming, and all we can do is sit back and watch. Nor did I get it from you for no reason at all. _You_ can stop the world from ending and _you _can keep the people living. It will not be an easy task for you, however. You have to wholeheartedly become a Death Eater, become evil and abandon your friends."

"Oh right. That makes _tons_ of sense. How can killing people save the world from ending? I'll tell you this, you perfect seer. Your logic does _not_ resemble our earth logic, in any way, shape or form!" Harry said irately.

"I don't like to interfere with what I see," stated the seer, his voice still calm. "Though to tell you the truth, I don't quite understand it either. I know for a fact, however, that it is what I should tell you to do. I cannot make you do anything. It's for you to decide what the best thing for everybody is."

"I honestly have no idea what to do. Can't you look into the future and see what I decide to do? It would save me a lot of time," Harry said roughly. 

"I see contrasting futures. One holds an evil Harry Potter with people surviving. The other holds a good Harry Potter burnt to ashes, seemly because it is the end of the world. It is possible that you could become a Death Eater and the world will still end, if you don't become a Death Eater wholeheartedly, which would mean you would still be good." He said mysteriously.

"But I'm _one _bloody person! How can I stop the end of the world? And by becoming _evil _no less," asked Harry. 

"That is not for me to know."

"But-"

"That is all I can do to help you," interrupted the seer. "Goodbye Mr. Potter." And after saying that, the seer disapparated.

Harry sat in his chair for several moments before he got up muttering, "Damn! He must be crazy. The whole bloody world? Bloody hell, this is his office." 

!~*End of Flashback*~!

A/N: That is only the basics of why Harry turned evil. Remember, he's not sure what to do yet. There will be a couple more flashbacks, just for a warning. 'Cuz you gots to know the past to understand the now (the present) to understand the near future. The flashbacks tell you why people are like or where they are. For example, they should tell you why Arthur is currently… not living, and why Harry is evil, and stuff. Why am I telling you this? I have nooo clue. Next chapter: **Lily and James Potter: the Perfect Couple?** Well I might change the chapter title. Near future: The end of the world, if Harry isn't wholeheartedly a Death Eater. Stupid seer, what does he know…  Long author's note and I almost forgot the thanks section… (seven reviews last chapter! YAY!)

**arcee:** Glad I could be of help. Thank you so much for sticking with me for all three chapters! You give me lots of hope!

**Kari Williams: **Yay, you reviewed again! Lots of thanks sent to you. 

**Ast: **You like evil Harry? Kewl. Am I going crazy, or did you ff.net name use to be Helen? Thanks for reviewing!

**Tom:** I know exactly what you mean about him being a Death Eater, but not really actually being a Death Eater in other stories (if that makes any sense) but I understand and thanks for the review!

**Celin: **Thank you so much for your review!!!

**Draco Malfoy: **Thanks for the review! And about the whole smut scene between Hermione and Draco, um, well, maybe later… (I thought Hermione and Ron were married or something…)

**MicheleLupin: **Yup, Lily was a death eater. I'm going to explain more next chapter, if you were wondering. Thanks for the review!   ****

**All you other people: **What you waiting for? Review! Flames even, if they are deserved. The people I just mentioned, too, review again, please! 

ÄÄÄÄ

~Cheers!

~Byes!

~Chelle aka Spike's Girl~  


	5. Lily, Perfect Lily

**Chapter 5 Lily, Perfect Lily **

A/N: I know the whole if Harry turned evil to save the world then he didn't actually turn evil and all, but this chapter should clear it up some for you. Thanks to those who pointed it out though.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get' em on his side before…probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

~Hagrid (who else?) from The Sorcerer's Stone (or Philosopher's)

I guess he didn't know about the time that Voldemort offered an invitation of the dark side to Lily, and she accepted…   

~*~*~*~

"Avada Kedavra." _Such simple words, _Harry thought as he said the curse, _to end the life of a living thing. _Harry looked to his left and saw some Aurors just arriving at the house. To be exact there where twelve Aurors. 

"Well I will be leaving now," stated Harry. He was just about to disapparate, when he saw a flock of red hair. Quickly, he glanced over at the spot again. _Oh God._

"Weasley," Harry spat with distaste.

"YOU," Ron shouted irately as he raised his wand towards Harry. Harry didn't think it would be wise to stick around any longer, so he disapparated.

"When are we going to all get together and actually _start_ the plan?" Harry asked Lucius Malfoy, impatiently, as he appeared into the room.

"Patience, Master will tell us. He is waiting for the perfect moment."

"How long do you think that will be? It gets boring doing the same thing, day after day."

"Killing daily getting boring?" asked an amused Malfoy.

"You two are two of the most _annoying _people I have ever meet. I just thought you would like to know." Draco said walking down a wooden staircase in the Riddle house.

Harry smirked. "Why, thank you." He said walking out of the room, and he deliberately brushed against Draco and whispered into his ear,

"Traitor." 

~*Flashback*~

Harry decided not to tell Sirius what the seer said. Why let him worry? But he didn't know if he should even be _considering_ becoming a Death Eater. How could one person becoming evil really save the world? _Stupid seers, _thought Harry, _I think I will never go near one ever again. They are just so - grr. _Harry sat atop his bed, practically pulling his hair out. Finally, he decided to owl Ron. He would just ask him to come by via floo powder, and see what Ron thought about it. He got out a piece of parchment and wrote.

_Ron,_

I need to talk to you about something. Don't freak out or anything, I doubt it is that bad. But I do think it is important that I ask you something. It would be easier for me to tell you face to face. Do you think you could stop by at Sirius's sometime by floo? Write back a time that you are available, if you don't mind. Thanks.

_Harry    _

"Are you crazy? Do you actually believe him?" Ron asked Harry.

The two boys were sitting outside of Sirius and Harry's house under the shade of a large tree, discussing what the seer had told Harry. 

"Well, I'm not sure what to believe, Ron. You obviously don't believe him, right?" Harry picked up a stick that was lying on the ground beside him, and started to play with it, passing it in his fingers absentmindedly. 

"It is like saying I believe Trelawney is right predicting your death everyday, Harry. It just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, I guess. But, I don't know. He sounded sort of convincing," admitted Harry.

"So what, you are going to become a Death Eater?" Ron asked, starting to sound annoyed.

"Not likely. No, I guess I wont really become a Death Eater. Why would I? Anyways, I wont worry Hermione or anyone else about it."

"Oh, did you hear she is going to be Head Girl next year?" asked Ron; glad to get off of the previous subject. He couldn't understand why Harry would believe the seer.

"Yeah, how could I not? Hermione was so surprised and she sent me a huge letter. You would've thought she could have already guessed. I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

~*End of Flashback*~

Harry walked through the Riddle halls, seeking Lucius Malfoy. He needed to discuss the destruction of Alastor Moody, who was still alive and certainly kicking. His arm was still aching from this morning to prove it. Moody had been at the house he attacked and Moody managed a quick spell on Harry, before he left to get help from more Aurors. After all it was eleven Death eaters to two. Harry remembered a time when the only person Harry actually wanted to kill was Voldemort, and possibly Wormtail. Harry sighed. _Times sure do change. I'm serving Voldemort now, and well, you can't kill an already dead man. _

In retrospect, he had decided _not_ to tell Sirius, Dumbledore, Draco, or even Hermione what the seer had said. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Draco had become friends with them, after dating Hermione at the end and summer after fifth year. Harry and Ron had tried to convince Hermione that they should hate Draco, since they had broken up, but Hermione talked them into becoming friends with Draco. In the seventh year, Harry took on advanced Divination, after dropping it in fifth year. It was only to see if he thought there was any chance the seer was telling a true premonition. The year started off good, it was only towards the end when it had taking a nasty turn.  

~*Another Flashback*~

Harry stormed off to his dorm. He couldn't believe what he just saw. After walking into Hermione's dorm with Hermione and Ron looking comfortable, too comfortable, on her bed Harry found himself furious. And rightfully so, Hermione was his girlfriend, his suddenly _ex_-girlfriend, Harry thought she loved him. Harry clenched his fists in anger, he couldn't remember a time he felt so mad. The thought of breaking something in half, and hearing something snap was thoroughly enjoyable. Too bad he would get in too much trouble if he tried it on someone's neck… is it possible to break your own neck with your own hands? Even if he could, that wouldn't be as satisfying. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings to notice someone walking right up to him.

"Are you okay? You look… like I shouldn't be here, you look ready to kill me." It was Draco's voice. Which to Harry was still unusual to hear in sincere worry. It was also strange to hear in the Gryffindor's Common Room. But Draco came by every once in a blue moon, much to some Gryffindor's dislike. 

"I'm fine." Harry lied, his voice rough. He wasn't trying very hard to show he wasn't fine, and continued storming off.

"What happened?" Asked Draco, walking fast to keep up.

"Nothing. Go away."

Draco stopped, glared at Harry and said, "Sorry to be any inconvenience to your important existence," and stomped off in the other direction.

Harry finally got to his dorm, flung the door open just to slam it shut. 

It was a Sunday night, and Harry sat on his bed curtains closed all night. When Ron came in, trying to explain Harry just put a silencing spell around the bed.

The next morning Harry was just as furious. He didn't talk to anyone and barely ate any breakfast. His first class was Advanced Divination. Harry figured this would be the time, if any, that he would have a vision. After all, he had been told 'your emotions affect your magic greatly. If you are very angry, or very sad, your magic might spark up uncontrollably. It is possible for you to have a very detailed vision at this time.' Who knew if that would work, but he would have to try anyway. After attendance was taken they were to split up and work on whatever the professor assigned them to. Harry got the crystal ball. He looked into the cloudy ball with all his fury, and for the first time in his life he was felt an odd sensation. It was like something, some odd force, was pulling him in and he let it. 

Harry's world was spinning, mixing with another. The new world started to come in focus and he saw his mother's face. He almost smiled, but he got a clearer view and saw his mother was in black robes as she put her black hood up. 

_Lily walked with four other Death Eaters, and without saying a word they each disappeared and then reappeared in Harry sight to a home of nobody that Harry could recognize. There was a husband and wife looking up at them in horror. Lily pulled out her wand, pointed it at the man and said very clearly, confidently, "Crucio."_

Harry lost all his hope for the world.

~*End of Flashback*~

Sirius was at home again, looking through old pictures. How he missed James and Lily. They were perfect together and always so happy. Why did they have to die? They were imperfect for a small portion of their lives, but it wasn't even their fault. _If that letter hadn't come at that party would they still be alive?_

It was right after they had graduated; they were at James's apartment. James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Sirius's girlfriend Nicole were there, having a little party for the end of school. Sirius couldn't even remember what they were talking about when a huge black owl came flying through the open window. It dropped a letter on Lily, who caught it. Then the owl flew right back out. Lily almost screamed when she saw that it was from Voldemort, Sirius remembered. Voldemort wanted Lily to become a Death Eater. He knew how powerful she was. Sirius always wondered why he didn't offer it to James. Maybe it was because he wanted to split the couple up. But in the letter was a warning that basically said if she didn't become a Death Eater he would kill her friends and family one by one. She didn't become a Death Eater then though, James convinced her not to and said that Voldemort wouldn't be able to get them. When Voldemort didn't get a reply, however, he killed Lily's parents. Lily was horrified that her friends would die too, and she became a Death Eater. Nobody but her close friends knew that she had become a Death Eater, and it didn't take long for Lily to disobey Voldemort and make him outraged at her and James for helping her. Life went sort of back to normal and James and Lily got married. Lily became pregnant, and James and Lily decided to go to Dumbledore to help protect them. Voldemort found them anyways, with the help of Wormtail and the rest was history. Really, it was written down in books. 

!~*~*~*~!

A/N: Does that make more sense yet? I'm gonna go a little bit deeper into Harry turning, I think, and then continue to the other part of the story. The end of the world ordeal affects the end part of the story. I guess I could've done this chapter with fewer flashbacks, but oh well. Review please. Big thanks to everybody who reviewed last time:

**VMorticia, Aya G., thatz me 2, Rick, MicheleLupin, Kari Williams, Celin, Snouz, Draco Malfoy, All Mighty Terrestrial, Aster, Alex, Urania,** and** Krysriana. **


	6. Riddle Me This

Chapter 6 

A/N: Sorry I took forever. I wish I had an excuse like pneumonia or something, but I was a sick child when I was little, so strong immune system now. I was debating on whether or not to continue this because I have a horrible habit of not finishing stories. But I was amazed that I actually got reviews long after I updated, and I thank all who reviewed. If not for you guys, this wouldn't be up. I saw a couple people put me on their fav list, so THANKS. Anywho, I'll keep writing and shut up now.  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. So sad. I think I'll cry.  

**Riddle Me This******

Harry had lost his hope for the world that year, but in some odd way, he decided it needed his help. Or at least that is what he told himself in the beginning. 

~*Flashback*~

Harry ran, ran from Ron and Hermione, Sirius, and any haunting from his parents. He needed to get away from his miserable life. Forming a plan, he changed directions and headed to his dormitory. The door was already opened, but he didn't bother to wonder about it. He grabbed his broom and a piece of parchment that was folded, hidden in his trunk, and he managed to slip out his window. It would be simple to become a Death Eater. That year he had gotten a letter from Voldemort every month that included directions on how to contact him. They weren't always the same, Voldemort moved around a lot so it would be harder for anyone to track down the Dark Lord. And it wasn't as if Harry could go and tell Dumbledore or someone else where Voldemort was hiding; Voldemort had made it very clear that if Harry told someone, people who Harry loved would die.

Harry finally reached his destination after about an hour and a half of flying. It was in an old warehouse, and there was plenty of room for Death Eater meetings. It was dark outside by now, and the warehouse didn't look too inviting for someone to just waltz right in without being summoned by Voldemort. A seemingly perfect place to hide, Harry figured. Harry was neither nervous nor scared when he walked straight into a Death Eater meeting. As he opened the large door to the inside all heads turned toward him. The room was only light by dim candlelight, and they had their hoods up, but Harry could tell the Death Eaters were shocked to see him. They were standing in a half circle, the opening part of the circle sat Voldemort in a fancy wooden chair. To Voldemort's right stood Lucius Malfoy. On Voldemort's left Harry made out the figure of Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail. Harry approached the half circle on Wormtail's side and glared at him. Being in such a horrible mood, Harry had a glare so fierce that Wormtail actually took a few cautious steps back.    

Voldemort only chuckled which came out as a non-too pleasant sound. "Ah, Harry Potter," Voldemort rasped. "Here to join my side, I presume?"  

"Just tell me what I have to do," Harry said coolly. 

Harry and Voldemort were about ten feet apart. Voldemort got up from his chair and walked towards Harry, his black boots clanking on the hard floor, narrowing the space down to about three feet. It took all of Harry's self control not to flinch at Voldemort's ugly figure.

"Now then," Voldemort said rubbing his long, ugly hands together. "Straight to business. I'm sure you realized that I would make you do something for an initiation. For this I have people either kill a Mudblood or a Muggle lover. I have a special target for you. It's someone I'm afraid you know very well. I want you to kill the Minister of Magic. Arthur Weasley." Voldemort looked at Harry, expecting him to say something.

"Fine. How long do I have?" said Harry in a tone that suggested that he really didn't care.

"I'll give you two weeks, because he'll have spells protecting him. Ministers always do," said Voldemort.

"I won't need that long, it'll be easy."     

Voldemort nodded. "If you think so."

"I do. I only have one request to make. Let me kill Wormtail."

Wormtail gasped and took a few more scared steps back. He started looking around for the nearest exit and his eyes landed on his master. "S-surely you w-wont l-let him. He j-just wants to k-kill me, he doesn't really w-want to join our side."

Harry smirked at his stutter but it was Voldemort who spoke. "Calm down. Everything is under my control." But Voldemort said it in harsh tone making Wormtail become even more frightened instead of calming down as the Dark Lord had suggested.  

Voldemort looked at Harry and finally nodded. "If you wish to, and you can kill him, go ahead and do it. Now or never." 

Harry Potter was shocked; he really didn't think that would work. Maybe he _looked _the part but by now most of his determination had worn off and he was shaking inside. This was the Dark Lord he was talking to. And he was doing it by choice, of his own free will! Was he out of his mind, Harry wondered. He was not quite sure if he could kill anybody, and pretty much decided that he, Harry, _had_ turned crazy. But why not kill Wormtail? He had gotten this far already and it was not as if Wormtail was an innocent or anything even close, that bastard.

He sighed and without any other fanfare he pointed his wand at Wormtail and said the fatal words that he had always hated. "Avada Kedavra." There was a flash of green light and then, before Wormtail could do anything, Wormtail's body hit the floor. Several Death Eaters backed away. Harry didn't feel guilty at all, which surprised him.        

Harry turned to leave but stopped when Voldemort said to him, "Oh, and Mr. Potter, you can't always just say 'Avada Kedavra' and get a dead person at the end of your wand. You have to center your anger and hate towards it."     

Nodding slightly, Harry exited from the Death Eaters' sight towards the exit, but stayed to listen to what they would say. He waited a moment and then peered around the wall. Lucius Malfoy watched him leave and then he turned to look at Voldemort slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, deciding against saying anything.

"Did you wish to say something, Lucius?" asked Voldemort in an unusual good mood. 

"You _let _Harry _Potter_ kill Wormtail." Lucius stated, emphasizing 'let' and 'Potter.'

"Ah, yes, I guess I did." Voldemort said.

"Why?" Lucius asked in a voice that didn't sound polite.

"I had been meaning to get rid of him. He was rather annoying. When Potter offered to do it for me I thought why not. Kill two birds with the same stone, if he ends up killing Arthur Weasley. We'll have the powerful Harry Potter on our side." 

"Oh." 

Voldemort turned abruptly to the exit where Harry happened to be hiding. "You may go now, Potter"

Harry jumped when he heard his name and quickly exited the warehouse. He had a man to kill.

***

Arthur Weasley smiled politely as he opened the door to find Harry Potter on the other side. "Hello Harry! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be finishing up at school?"

Harry smiled back at Arthur. "You know how it is. School is practically over; there is no more real work. Besides, I wanted to think about some things, and I figured flying on my broom would be the best way to do so." Harry held his broom up a little for evidence. Arthur nodded and motioned for Harry to come in and sit down.

"Do you want anything? Tea?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry just wanted to get this over with.

"So is something wrong? Did you have a fight with Ron? Hermione?"

"No, of course not. Besides, they are the ones who usually do the fighting," Harry said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Harry, did something happen?" Arthur asked, concerned. 

"Ah, don't worry about it Mr. Weasley." Harry forced a smile. "Where is Mrs. Weasley?"

"She is in the garden. I could go get her…"

"No!" Harry said, a little too fast. "I mean, no. I wanted to tell you something," he recovered. 

"What is it?" Arthur asked politely.

"It is a spell that I learned. It is really helpful. I hope you like it." He whipped out his wand and pointed it to Arthur, who started to retreat until he reasoned it was just Harry. "Avada Kedavra," He said, with less force then he had wanted. A weak flash of green light slipped out of Harry's wand. But it was enough to make Arthur fall to the ground in pain.

"Ha-Harry?" Arthur asked quietly.

Harry shrugged nervously. "If I said 'sorry' would it help?" He remembered what Voldemort had told him and took a deep breath. Then, with all the force he could muster, he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry remembered a spell he had learned earlier. "Morsmorde!"

Harry had killed his first innocent man.

And that was that.  

***End Flashback***

Hermione was woken up when it was still dark outside and still very late. She heard Ron softly snoring beside her and smiled to herself. He had finally come home for the whole weekend and would not have to go back to work until Monday. A soft thumping noise was made downstairs, and she realized that the noise must have woken her up. Quietly standing up and grabbing her wand so she didn't disturb Ron, she walked downstairs towards the noise that was still sounding. It didn't seem too much of a threat, but she still walked with caution. When Hermione got into the living room she saw a glint of light on the main table. It was a Time Turner. She reached out to pick it up and examine it, but her pointer finger felt like it was stuck on glue in the center. Then, suddenly, it began to turn using her finger as a pivot. Time slipped past Hermione as the magical object spun so fast that it resembled a fan, and she couldn't count the turns.

Hermione blinked. There was a little girl in the living room now, jumping around and producing thumping sounds. The girl suddenly snapped her head up towards Hermione and smiled politely. "I've been waiting for you to get here," the girl said, sounding hurt that Hermione hadn't come earlier.

"I'm sorry. Who are you? How did you get in my house?" Hermione was confused, and it wasn't the type of thing she liked to be.

"Shh, we can't tell secrets. You want to know about me? Well I'm," the girl looked thoughtful for a moment, "nine now. Are you sure this was still your house now? They told me, but I forget."

"Now? When is now?" 

"Don't you pay any attention? One month less than three years ago is now." The girl said as if it was obvious. "I was going to have some tea. Would you like some?" 

Hermione stared at her blankly for a moment. "Okay." Maybe this was a dream, she mused. It sure felt real. The girl sat down at a low table that was right by her feet that Hermione hadn't noticed before. Or perhaps it had just appeared. Hermione sat on the chair opposite the girl and watched as she poured imaginary tea into the cups in front of both of them. 

"Nobody gets the facts right anymore," the girl announced suddenly. 

"What do you mean?"

"He was misinformed. You were misinformed. Everyone is underestimating him. Think he lost his power because he has the others do his work? Wrong!" The girl said, getting annoyed.

"Whoa, too many pronouns. Who is he? Voldemort? Was he the one misinformed?"

"Yes and no. It wasn't him misinformed." The girl started rocking to her side and she muttered, "It is an ugly secret. Yucky, bad secret!" The girl shivered. "Pay attention!" She suddenly snapped loudly out Hermione. "Nobody watches anymore! Observant: to observe surroundings (and people!) closely." She laughed mischievously. "Observant… servant. Surprise! You will all be fooled!" She looked at Hermione. "Wont you?" she added in a meek voice. 

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" Hermione asked, hoping this was a meaningless dream. 

The girl laughed, and she truly sounded insane. "No, not crazy." She shook her head and black hair wildly. "Just dead. Now, but not _now._" Hermione gaped at her and backed away from the tiny girl slowly. "But I know everything now. They told it to me. It is hard to remember everything." She cocked her head to the side looking at Hermione as if she was judging the older female. "You know not everything. Do not think you do." The girl laughed her mischievous laugh. "I'm the know-it-all now! But for how long? Not long. Not long enough, not long at all! Not fair. You! Did you cause this?" She raised her hand so Hermione could see it. It was burning. "No? Well, I hope I told you enough. Hard to remember." She bit her nails as if she was nervous. '"Is this a dream? Am I crazy? Is the girl crazy?' You are thinking the wrong questions Hermione! Let these questions flood your brain. "What's observant? Who is he? Can you figure it out in time? No more time!" The girl hummed a song that sounded familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't place it. Then the girl stopped singing abruptly, ending right before the line was over. She suddenly seemed to grow a couple of years older right in front of Hermione's face. "Counting down ten, eight, five. Will you be ready? Will anyone be? " She winked at Hermione. "The crows know best." A flash of white enveloped the phantom girl and she was suddenly on fire and disappeared. 

This left Hermione even more confused, but she immediately recognized the song the girl had been humming as soon as she vanished. It was an old muggle song that she hadn't heard in a while. Quietly, Hermione mumbled, half singing, "it's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it.   It's the end of the world as we know it. And I feel-" She stopped, just as the girl had. "Scared."

And then she woke up.                  

A/N: Don't own song "End of the World" (or whatever is its official name) by REM.

I don't suppose anybody would wanna beta for me? Cuz, you know, horrible grammar is me write. I kinda liked that chapter. (I was gonna include more, but it had been long enough.) How 'bout you? Review? YEAH! It will be fun… all the other kids are doing it…          

  It's the end of the world as we know it! And I feel fine . . . 


End file.
